1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to luminaires.
2. Description of Related Art
Luminaires are generally known, for example, in the form of floodlights or in-ground uplights. They include a housing, an opening on one side, and contain a lamp together with a reflector. In order to prevent the entry of water in exterior lighting applications, all current luminaires include a transparent lens that covers the open side of the housing. This way, water is reliably prevented from entering the housing to the effect of damaging the electrical components of the luminaire.
One disadvantage of luminaires of the prior art is that high temperatures of over 120° C. may be experienced at the surface of the cover lens. Due to these high temperatures, there is a significant risk of being burned when touching the cover lens.
In order to eliminate this disadvantage, prior art luminaires have an infrared filter which can be mounted between the lamp and the cover lens to reflect the radiated heat. One disadvantage of this prior art technical solution is that the heat which is reflected by the infrared filter will accumulate in the area next to the lamp and the reflector. This will reduce the life of the lamp. There is an additional risk that electrical components of the luminaire, the ignitor, for example, may heat up and may be destroyed due to overheating. Another disadvantage of the technical solution of the prior art is the high cost of the infrared filter which leads to an accordingly higher price for the luminaire.